lost_episode_creepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Foster's Home: The Death of Mac
Until recently I had a job as an intern at Cartoon Network Studios. My job started in 2004, the same year Foster's Home came out. Yesterday I got fired from my job, but while I was walking out of the Cartoon Network studio building, I tripped on the floor and found a VHS tape. Crudely written on it was: "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, unaired episode". As you would expect, I was interested. So I took the tape home. When I got back to by house with the VHS tape. I popped it into my old tape player. As soon as I popped the tape in, the intro played. But something was wrong about it. The animation looked very rough, like it wasn't finished. The audio was also pitched down two octaves and was very distorted. So after the intro, of course, the episode name was shown. The name of the episode was "The Death of Mac". As you would expect, I was very shocked. But I thought at first that this was maybe just a morbid joke, seeing how this episode looked somewhat unfinished. So I finally got to see the episode. It starts out with Mac running to Foster's. The animation looks a little bit better here, more like the show's normal quality. Although the audio was still very distorted. Then Mac arrives at Fosters, The animation goes back to looking rough again, even more so than the intro. The audio is no longer distorted, however. Bloo opens the door, he then says in a oddly "deep" voice "Oh, hi, Mac, There's something I need to tell you." Mac then says, In a slightly "demonic" sounding voice, "What do you need to tell me?" Bloo then whispers to Mac. The whisper is oddly quiet. Mac then answers saying "What are you going to do to me?" Bloo then answers, In a very creepy demonic voice "YOUR LIFE IS MINE". Then Bloo pulls out a gun and shoots Mac In the gut. Mac, seeming still alive, says "How could you, Bloo?" In a demonic voice. Bloo answers Mac with "BECAUSE I CAN!" before shooting him again, this time, killing him. Then the sky turns red. Bloo, still in a demonic voice, seems to be saying something, but in reverse? Or at least that's what It sounded like. Mr. Herriman then comes out and says "MASTER BLOOREGARD, HOW COULD YOU KILL MASTER MAC?" Bloo replies, saying "SHUT UP, YOU'RE GOING WHERE MAC IS GOING, TO HELL!!!" Bloo then pulls out a chainsaw. Mr. Herriman's death is cut out and replaced with a black screen, but you can hear the audio of the chainsaw. After about 30 seconds of a blank screen, It cuts to Bloo in Foster's Home. For some reason, Bloo turns red in the scene. Then it cuts to a edited picture of Bloo with soulless black eyes, small red pupils, and blood coming down from his eyes, while (what sounds like) distorted death metal music is being played in reverse, with screaming and chainsaw sounds laid over the music. The scene happens for about 20 seconds. Then it cuts to a scene of Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo dead. Bloo is standing on top of them, with the same red eyes from before, holding a gun. Then Bloo says "ALMOST ALL OF FOSTER'S IS TAKEN CARE OF. FRANKIE IS NEXT". The animation on this scene goes up in quality, about to the real show. Then it cuts to a blank screen with screaming and chainsaw sound effects played throughout it. Then it cuts to a scene of Frankie dead, with a chainsaw in her stomach. Bloo then shouts in a distorted voice "SWEET DREAMS FRANKIE! HAHAHAHA!". Bloo then transforms Into a demon. Then the lost episode ends, with a black screen and text saying: "Bloo has killed everyone in Foster's. The series is over. Goodbye." Then the credits roll, for some reason only listing: Writer: Craig McCracken.